Where There's Love, There Soon Will Be Blood
by The True Fan-Fiction-Fanatic
Summary: Serena, the daughter of Marcus Corvinus and a member of Michael Corvin's new coven, has just moved to Washington. On the outskirts of the little town of Forks. Little did they know they weren't the only coven living here. If Adjusting to life with other vampires wasn't hard enough the arrival of the werewolves and her imprint Seth, just might send them over the edge. Bad Summary*


Author's Note: Hi… I don't even really have anything to say, except that I am writing this over for the third time because I am bored and I just didn't like what I had written before. Everything felt a little bit forced to me, and it was moving a bit too fast, I figured that we would need some type of development before we get to the good parts. Sue me… I changed a couple things, well more than a couple. Think of this as an entirely different story because I scrapped most of the shit in the ones before and "fixed" it. I will however be leaving the other stories up just because I don't feel like deleting them yet, I may need to look at them for some inspiration or something. I just wanted to get that out of the way before it started so that I didn't get a bunch of messages asking me, even though that would be awesome, if people actually asked me questions about my story. Normally no one cares that much. Anyway, if you're just now tuning in… Hi, I'm Tedi, that really is my birth name and I was named after my father Teddy, -my initials are TNT, that's why my penname is No.1-DynamiteGal (and because… Wreck-It Ralph…) I digress- and I will be shutting up now!

P.S.: Sorry, I lied I won't be shutting up yet, there is one thing I want to get out of the way before I start the story. In my fiction, the Corvinus vampires are capable of being in sunlight as long as it doesn't have direct contact with their skin. Meaning that they would have to be completely covered from head to toe in clothes, their eyes would have to be covered in sunglasses as well. However, the main characters in this story that have descended from the Corvinus clan are mostly hybrids, meaning they would be able to go outside anyway. Okay, that's all I wanted to say and I will definitely be shutting up now.

Chapter One:

For the seventeenth time in the past half hour I sighed, maybe it was just because I was tired of the endless stream of airports and train stations, baggage claims and all that other shit that just made life tedious on purpose. For the past year, we had moved to more cities than I could bother counting, each time was a big city that we were just supposed to be swept into, right? Just passing right under the radar, dropping off the grid? Wrong! We were never able to live anywhere for more than a month before something went wrong and we left. I was growing weary of all the shit that we were dealing with. When, Michael finally gets the bright idea of no more big cities and we move somewhere small and insignificant. We were shipping off to Forks, Washington less than two days from his revelation.

"Serena?" I pull out of my musings and meet Michael's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Knock it off." He commanded. I guess my sighing must have started to annoy him. Or was it because I was constantly throwing small things at the back of his seat?

"Oh lighten up Michael," Lucian laughed from his place in the passenger seat, of all my family members I would have to pick Lucian as my favorite aside from my mother, if we ever started to label each other. He was the only one that seemed to understand me, it was a bit uncanny how alike we were, anyone looking at us would probably think that he was either my father or we were a couple with how in tune we were to each other. The thought made me laugh. "Leave the kid alone."

"Thank you; I can't help my attitude… It comes naturally…" He looked back at me with a vicious smirk, my look probably just as mischievous as his own. Michael chose to ignore us both, but the scowl was prominent on his face. He had always hated my attitude but he should be used to it now. "Though I do take offense to you calling me a kid," Lucian shook his head with his smirk still in place; we had this conversation enough for him to know what was coming next. "I'm pretty sure that I'm older than you. I just age slower."

Settling back in my seat in the monstrous van we had rented to get us to the house from the airport I decided to let my thoughts drift. It had been many years since I had been to Washington, maybe a century or more, but I had always enjoyed the state, it was secluded and I didn't have to worry about people bothering me more than was necessary. This small town thing might be just what I needed.

"Sonja?" I called in the back to the woman behind me who was busily humming to herself; the sounds mostly off key but that didn't stop her. Her eyes closed and a look of peace on her pale face, her long black hair falling in waves around her, trapped between her back and the seat.

"Hmm?" She questioned, opening her ice blue eyes to meet me.

"When was the last time we were in Washington?" I asked her because she usually had a great mind for remembering things like that, with me however, the days just seemed to blur and the times never really seemed to matter all that much.

"I think it was September of 1820, I don't really remember it that well but I'm pretty sure that's when we were last there." The information didn't really surprise me; I knew it had been quite a bit of time since we were last there.

"Thanks," I replied, Sonja nodding at me before going back to her humming, her eyes closed and a serene expression on her face. _'I wonder if all my old hiding spots are still there.'_ I thought to myself, though it was a couple hundred years ago, so I doubted it but it couldn't hurt to keep hope alive.

Sometime later during the near silent ride I had drifted off to sleep, a strange dream the next thing I knew.

 _ ***Dream***_

 _I was at the beach. The area I was currently standing on exceptionally beautiful, aside from the lack of sand and abundance of rocks. However the way the damp rocks glittered in the light, casting off millions of luminescent reflections did little to hinder its beauty._

 _I stood on bare feet amongst the waves, the hem of my long white skirt kissing the surface of the salty pacific surf. I began moving, wading out into deeper waters when a voice called out to me, halting me in my tracks._

 _To my right, emerging from the trees beside the cliffs was a man; I could feel my heart's frantic pace at the sight of him, my first thought being that he was an enemy but I couldn't feel the unease that came from the sight of an unfriendly. After gazing at each other for a few moments I felt a smile come unbidden upon my lips. My body faced him, slowly leaving the waves behind in exchange for the rocky shore._

 _His face was handsome, though not incredibly so; it still had the power to make me weak. The skin like liquid copper, smooth and clean-shaven, almost baby like though obviously mature. His dark brown eyes shining with utter happiness, lust, and… Love? His well-sculpted and muscular body was enough to get me hot and bothered his chest bare and a pair of green cargo shorts his only clothing. His bare torso leaving me to gaze openly at his well defined body and adorable tribal tattoo on his right shoulder, I wanted to run my hands over it and see if it was just as smooth as the rest of his skin. I found myself grateful he wasn't overly muscular like the men I knew._

 _His tall form ran towards me, long legs eating away at the distance and throwing damp rocks everywhere, sculpted arms scooping me up as soon as he was close enough. His smile was pearly white and nearly blinding, as I'm sure my own was. Slowly he spun us, his hands holding tightly to my waist as he held me suspended above him, gradually lowering me to my feet once more, our eyes locked. The world could crumble around us and I wouldn't have cared, as long as we were together and I was the only one he saw, as long as he looked at me like I was the only girl in the world._

 _The distance between us steadily disappeared during the staring match, my eyes hooded and slipping closed as I felt the whisper of his breath upon my skin, before we met in a searing kiss. Chaste gentleness was replaced with a violent passion, the heat in my core rising and spreading over my entire body like molten lava. Never before had I felt such intense heat without being burned. His teeth bit into my bottom lip and I released a sensual moan, knowing exactly what it would do to him. I was rewarded when his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer, there was little to no space between us, his heated skin pressed tightly against me. He bit me again, and it turned me on so much I almost reached an orgasm already. Never before had I been this attracted to a man._

 _His teeth released my lip and I shuddered pleasantly as I felt his tongue graze the roof of my mouth, my knees nearly buckling. The taste of him and the lingering flavor of my own blood an aphrodisiac that muddled my mind to a point of complete intoxication. I hung limp with pleasure, almost slipping to the ground but in his ironclad hold I wasn't going anywhere. Slowly he worked me into a quivering mess with his tongue and hands, caressing every inch of me, my hands sliding to his shaggy locks and holding on for dear life as he placed love bites on my neck and collarbones._

 _"I love you," he muttered into my skin between kisses, roughly I tangled my fingers in his hair, whimpering with need._

 _"I love you too…" I panted trying to cool my heated skin as best I could, my hands sliding from his hair to the searing skin of his back, my nails digging in as he growled against my neck, nearly breaking skin in my passion. My upper thighs soaked in my fluids at the guttural sound, aroused to the point of pain._

" _I need you, Serena!" He brought his face up for another mind numbing kiss, just as I was about to reply that we shouldn't do it. When he released me I couldn't even remember who I was._

 _"I thought you wanted to wait until we got home?" I asked, my breath hitching when his hands brushed my over sensitized nipples, nearly attacking him in my lust fueled haze._

" _I know you want me too," He whispered into the shell of my ear, caressing my breasts, my back arching against the cool sand. Somewhere along the line, he had placed me on the sand but I didn't care enough to notice, I didn't care at this point either. "I know you want me here," his hand applied pressure to my nipple with a gentle squeeze, "you want me here too," he ran his finger over my lips. "And here," a hand brushed over my ass before gently kneading the soft yet firm muscle, "but more importantly… You want me, here." His hand finally cupped my sex through the dress, his hand coming into direct contact with my clitoris. A loud suffering moan was torn from my body, and I nodded unable to fight against his charms anymore. "Uh-uh, you have to say it. Say you love me, say you want me, say you want my dick, where you want it to go… You have to say it." He removed his hands from my body sitting up and moving back and almost had me in tears from the utter agony he induced within me. I attempted to move towards him but he moved three feet back, removing himself even further from my presence. "Say it."_

 _God! I wanted this man! Even though I was well over two hundred years old I still had trouble saying anything overtly sexual in that way, sure I could imply it in other lascivious manners but I was never okay with saying things that crude. He was going to be the death of me, but God did it get me wet!_

" _I want you! I need you! I want you to stick your dick in me and take me! God, just fuck me!" I screamed and ran for him wrapping my legs around his waist and allowing him to fall into the water as he caught me, knowing the impact wouldn't hurt him._

" _You're missing something there, love." He flipped us over and quickly removed my dress, leaving me in nothing but my garter, pulling himself slowly out of his shorts and quickly sheathing himself inside me fully, making my heart skip a beat and my breath to escape me._

" _I love you!" I chanted as I was driven hard and fast to the orgasm I so wanted, a slight change of angle and a deep thrust later and he finally allowed me to cum. Screaming, "Oh my fucking God, I love you, Seth!" My orgasm seizing my body with convulsions._

 _ ***End Dream***_

Quickly I bolted up from my dream, a misty coating of sweat on my skin, panting, in an attempt to slow my racing heart. I was still in the van and not on the beach with my mystery man; it had just been a dream. Then why did it feel so real? I looked around me taking notice of the stiff silence. Every single pair of eyes in the whole van was on me, even Michael's though he should be driving this hunk of junk. Immediately I felt a blush starting to rise at the realization that they must have heard or smelled me, but I fought valiantly against it. It's not my fault I had a wet dream; I have nothing to be embarrassed about. Though it wasn't like my skin was light enough to see my blush, I was just barely dark enough to hide it. I just had to play it cool which was easier said than done.

"So…" Lucian intoned conversationally but I knew I was in for an uncomfortable interrogation. The protective look in his eyes giving him away. "How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful thanks, why do you ask?" _'I shouldn't have said that last part'_ I immediately thought, it gave him the opportunity to ask what I had dreamed. Though I was curious to know how they knew about my dream. This was not going to be pretty.

"Oh really?" At my nod, he went to continue but Andrew; Michael's son beat him to the punch.

"What did you dream about? Anything interesting? From what we just heard I would bet it was a good one." _'They heard me!'_ There was that stupid protective look again; _'it was just a dream for God's sake! It's not as if I was just caught fucking in the kitchen when I thought the family was gone. I would never do that. Again,'_ I thought with a cough attempting to clear my throat that had suddenly become too dry.

"Nothing too noteworthy, really, but-" I was saved by the sign. "Oh look, we're here… Fancy that!" I exclaimed and dramatically flocking to the window almost pressing my nose against the glass in mock excitement. _'Seriously,'_ I thought looking at the population count, _'how could anyone stand living somewhere with so few people?'_ I quickly took that back after realizing it was my idea to come to Washington, as it was my turn to pick the state, I could have easily picked another place but the name of the town was hilarious. Forks as in eating utensils and washing-ton, it made me think of washing dishes. I have no idea why but for some reason I found that funny. _'That's what I get for not researching first,'_ I silently berated myself.

The eyes were still all on me but I was too stubborn and determined to ignore them, soon enough they all turned away until only Michael's eyes remained looking at me in the rearview mirror, an ever deeper scowl present on his face. He continued to drive through the city of Forks and finally the fifteen-minute trek outside of the city to our new home. Technically, we didn't live in Forks but were still going to be considered members of their community because we were located right on the outskirts of their town, just a stone's throw from the next county.

I was pulled out of my ever-wandering thoughts as the van pulled to a stop before an iron fence, a massive red "c" in the midst of the opening. "Amelia?" Michael called for his daughter as he extended his hand to the keypad next to the car.

"The code is 1202, I don't know why but I just liked that combination." Amelia responded with a shrug, reclined comfortably in her seat, attempting not to allow her excitement to leak through her carefully maintained air of detachment. She was in the middle of an argument with Michael and didn't want to give in.

Michael sighed and carefully entered the numbers into the pad, the iron fence opening smoothly much to my surprise; I was expecting some type of creepy creaking, like in the movies with evil haunted mansions. Michael once again rolled up his window and we resumed driving down the drive once more. The air nearly hummed with excitement as we cruised almost an entire quarter mile before we even glimpsed the house, or should I say housing complex.

I groaned with annoyance when I laid eyes on it, and resisted the urge to slap myself on the forehead. If we weren't able to fit, in a big city we definitely wouldn't fit in here. All the other houses we had seen on our way up were just that, houses. This right here could never be considered a house; it had more in common with a castle and a small village than a house.

There were several houses, all in relatively close proximity. The main house was a monstrous three-story mansion, almost like an old plantation house with a modern twist. The slate gray structure almost matching the shade of the sky, but the touches of white and cherry wood illuminated the dark color, numerous windows drawing in copious light. The surrounding one story structures miniature versions of the mansion but no less extravagant. I guess Michael's family had yet to grow out of the need to rub their riches in other's faces, this house and the amount of land it sat on like a giant finger at those less fortunate than us. Or more fortunate depending on the way you look at the situation.

Everyone piled out of the van and stood in front of the house taking in the sights, waiting for Amelia to give us the room assignments, since she designed the house and we had long since learned that fights would break out over rooms if we didn't do it this way. However, I just had to say what I was thinking before we broke down into our mundane everyday activities.

"Jesus… Why do we need this much space? It's not like we're going to be here long enough anyway. I bet with all the attention this house draws upon us we'll be gone in less than a month. Especially when the neighbors come knocking. Good job at creating one of the world's biggest eye sores by the way." I patted Amelia on the arm and she just scowled at me, my smirk letting her know that I was just kidding about half of that.

"Ha ha," she replied, removing my arm from where it rested on her shoulder. "For your information, people have been lead to believe that this is going to be a housing development. They think all the houses that have been built so far have been moved into and that should keep us from arousing too much suspicion. When people come by to ask if new houses have been built I will simply reply that the developers have run out of money and are having a hard time with building anymore houses. I even set up a dummy company that soon went belly up after this was built. Trust me, I thought this all out. I hope to be able to stay here for at least a year, hopefully more. The space was already for sale and I figured that I might as well just take it all. We don't want any nosey neighbors now do we?" She smiled at me and patted my cheek, moving to walk into the house. "Let's take this inside shall we, after the tour, I'll go into detail with the rest of the property." She fished a key out of her bag and unlocked the cherry French doors leading into the house.

We all followed behind and stepped into the foyer, a pair of glass tables resting against the walls, a mirror hanging above both of them. Hanging from the high domed ceiling was a crystal chandelier, the lights currently off but there was no doubt the house would be awash with glistening light when it was on. Directly before us was a pair of staircases, on opposite sides of the house, a balcony connecting both polished marble cases to the second floor, an identical pair of stairs leading up to the third floor. Under the balcony was a pair of glass doors that lead into the living room, a massive room, filled with state of the art entertainment systems, a large television mounted on one walls and several black leather couches spread throughout the room. The kitchen directly to the right, filled with stainless steel appliances. A bathroom, parlor, dining room, and the door leading to the basement the only other things on the first floor; every room painted a cheery yellow that brightened the room even in the gloomy atmosphere the overcast skies brought.

The tour of the common areas of the house was finished and the group once again standing outside, after a tour of the garage. Amelia went on to explain anything else she felt the need to say before we went our separate ways. "Well, those were all the rooms that everyone is sure to visit, minus the basement but that's pretty self explanatory everyone knows what goes in the basement and they can visit whenever they choose.

"As far as room assignments go its pretty standard, every room is labeled; you'll know when you're at your room. Uncle Michael and Aunt Selene have a room on the first floor, Kimi is on the second floor, and Mom and Dad have a room on the third floor." Amelia's arms crossed over her chest with a pout, obviously annoyed at the room assignments. If she had done it, all the children would be on the first floor and the parents would be on the third floor. Michael must have put her up to that so we children would always have a chaperone, no matter the floor. It didn't matter to me, I answered to no one but my own mother, the others, not so much.

"Andy, Roman, and I have rooms on the second floor, Eve and Serena are on the third floor, and the attic holds three guest rooms." Amelia tapped her chin in thought and shrugged. "I guess that's pretty much everything. I explained it all right?" She looked at me and I only pointed at one of the numerous cottages scattered all around. "Oh, right I forgot.

"Those are for personal business…" We all just stared at her. "Not like that, though I guess they could probably be used that way. I had to make it look like this was a housing complex, and like we all lived in one of these houses in case anyone came by. However it didn't cross my mind that we'd be left with all these empty spaces, I was going to make them into guest rooms but why on earth would we have that many guests? So I converted them into something useful. These are basically your hobby areas; I moved them out of the house so we could use the extra space…" She began walking away, chattering about something over her shoulder. Everyone else following behind but I decided against it, not wishing to be around them because I was getting sick of their company and I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them attempted to ask me about my dream again. Another thing I hated about having a family with such amazing senses, there was little to no privacy. I chose instead to take a look around and maybe find where she hid my 'hobby house'.

A quick glance around and I quickly located my house. It was far removed, bigger, and not symmetrically surrounding the mansion. I glanced back at where everyone else was walking into the mansion and started walking taking my time walking to the house, noticing that it was only one story but had a garage and it also had a basement, judging from the looks of the windows circling the bottom of the house. The same color schemes as the main house but it more my style with the solid metal front door, the black steel reflecting back at me.

Pushing it open, I was standing in the midst of a music room. Its walls painted with a muted mint green and the floors a chocolate hardwood, my beloved instruments scattered around, a miniature-recording studio in the backroom. Records, posters, and mirrors hung over the walls and I was pleased with its simplicity. Little to no furniture, aside from a single couch and a couple rolling chairs. Just the way I liked it.

A pair of doors on opposite walls in the entryway caught my attention, my curiosity taking over. Opening the door on the left, I entered a photography studio, the eggshell white walls reflecting what little sunshine there was and brightening it all. Looking at the floor I was happy that Amelia once again decided to go with the dark wood I had seen in the other room, if she made the floor white it would be ruined sooner rather than later. The walls lined with shelves, housing framed photographs -some of the family and my other subjects but mostly things that made me happy, like nature- as well as my different cameras and equipment. A doorway on the back wall lead into a small dark room, completely stocked with everything that I would need in order to develop my own prints.

Exiting the studio, I reentered the front hall and took the door on the right, across from the studio. I was transported into a state of the art tattoo studio, the walls a deep burgundy that made me smile, the floor covered with a royal blue carpet. New machines and my old ones sat side-to-side, gleaming and just waiting to be used. The walls displaying my own artwork, on either my own body or the bodies of some of my favorite customers, paintings that I didn't turn into tattoos taking up an entire wall, a large mirror placed directly beside them. Resisting the urge to sit at the light easel and sketch a new design I made my way out of there and into the garage a smile covering half my face.

Amelia had thought of everything, replacing my tools I had left back in Chicago and getting all new ones, a table right next to the door holding all the perfectly shining tools impeccably organized. All my former projects finished, Amelia also took the liberty of getting me something new to work on. Praising all the gods above as I stripped out of my traveling clothes and into the navy blue jumpsuit she got me, leaving on my tank top as I dive head first into the project of restoring the 1970 Dodge Charger R/T SE Hemi thankful that I could see parts for this project stacked in the corner. I quickly begin my task forgetting time and completely forgetting where I was.

"Serena!" A voice screeched almost in my ear as I leaned over the easel, almost done with the sketch that had been haunting me for weeks when Eve waltzed in, nearly ruining the work that I had spent well over twelve hours on, trying to get it perfect.

She was the first daughter of Michael and Selene and she was beautiful. A bit small and thin, her thick black hair falling in waves around her shoulders, baby blue eyes matching Michael's own perfectly. Her pouty lips and pale skin was the pure product of Selene, almost a carbon copy of what her mother must have looked like when she was younger. However, her current agitated state drew my attention back to the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I turned to face her, leaving the sketch for the moment, only after making sure that she didn't make me ruin all my hard work.

"What are you doing?" She asked, coming to crowd around my easel, my hand shooting out to flip my sketch as she came closer, and her hands crossed over her chest. "I called you seven times and I finally decided to just get in your ear and yell. What's so important that you're zoning out like this?" She asked looking down at the translucent paper I had finished hours ago but left on the easel as I finished my hard copy I was currently sketching. The light of the desk illuminating the transfer paper and all its lines, showing off all the faults in the process. _Great, now she's going to think I'm a crappy artist,_ I thought to myself, sitting back in my chair to give her a better view.

"I was in the middle of sketching this new tattoo, well not really the middle since I finished that hours ago, I was making another copy. I have been working on the other copy for almost 12 hours and I was in the process of placing the finishing touches." I gazed at the photo of a wolf, I had been seeing it in my dreams for weeks now and I could not get it out of my head, finally tired of the sleepless nights it had been producing I decided to draw it. It was beautiful and I wanted to carry that beauty with me forever.

"It really is magnificent," Eve stated, her eyes taking in the rough sketch and the better drawn copy I had flipped over after hearing her compliment, and probably wondering about where I got this idea. "When are you going to do it?" I stood from the chair and made my way over to my machines, getting out the perfect needles and inks I would need.

"I actually planned on doing it today, but I was waiting until I finished the second copy so I could go get someone to help me. It's bad enough tattooing someone else's ribs just imagine how bad it would be to tattoo your own." I lifted my shirt and looked at my right side, hoping the picture would fit; I really didn't want to shrink it.

"Well, if you want. I'd be happy to do the tattoo for you. You already did most of the work. All I have to do is trace and shade right?" She asked and I nodded a bright smile breaking out over her face. "Thanks, I'll get Andrew in here to help too. I really don't want to mess up such a great portrait."

"Thanks," I replied and ran a hand over my bare ribs. "Anyway, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but was there something you wanted?" I replaced my shirt and went back to preparing myself, rearranging my furniture so that I could be comfortable. I was done with the portrait so I didn't see why I couldn't get everything ready for the next couple hours of pain I was sure to go through.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. My dad wants to see you; we're having a family meeting in the dining room." She smiled at me and I sighed, why was it that they always wanted me when I was in the middle of doing something? I left my work and followed her to the house.

We walked in silence to the house, entering the foyer and taking the arch on the right into the dining room, the entire family plus my mom seated around the long wood table, the chocolate walls making the room seem even darker.

"Serena, it's so good of you to finally join us, please take a seat." Michael motioned to the empty seat beside Lucian and my mother and I gladly took it, my mother's hand grasping my own and Lucian's blue eyes questioning but I just ignored the look for the moment and looked at Michael.

"Can we get this started? I don't mean to be rude but I have pressing business to attend to…" I folded my arms and leaned back in the chair, challenging Michael with my eyes.

"Serena," my mother Kimi warned from her spot beside me and I held my tongue, it wouldn't do to make her mad at me.

"I have called you all here for a matter of the utmost importance," He looked around the table to see if we were all paying attention before continuing, _'drama king'_ I thought with an eye roll. "As you may or may not know, tomorrow the children start school. I currently have your school schedules and you are expected to be there by 7:50." _'Really? That's all he wanted, I should have just stayed in the workshop to finish my tattoo.'_ I was seconds from standing from my seat and walking out if that was all he wanted but he looked at me and I stilled in the seat. "However, before we let them go we have to make sure that they know exactly what our back-story is. I don't want to have a repeat of last time." All eyes turned to Roman who merely shrugged and avoided the eyes of everyone at the table.

Roman was one of the dumbest people I'd ever met, however, he did have his incredibly moronic moments that made me truly doubt that he was ever related to Sonja and Lucian, two of the smartest people I knew, let alone their son. He singlehandedly exposed us in Chicago, all by running his big mouth in a fucking pissing contest and revealing our secret.

"Okay, well we all know that we moved from Chicago and we are sticking with that…" Amelia stated from where she sat playing a game on her phone, hardly paying any attention to the conversation.

"When people ask how we know each other we say we're family, your kids say Michael and Selene, Lucian and Sonja's kids say they're their parents but as for me; my mother is the only parent I have." I answered in a sigh, tired of going through this every year, but knowing it was necessary because of Roman's tendency to forget things and end up in more trouble than we had thought possible before. The only enjoyment I got out of this was the irony behind the story. We were hardly related to each other, but family nonetheless, I wasn't related to anyone here but my mother. Who was currently supposed to be visiting relatives in South Dakota but I guess she must have gotten done earlier than we had expected, I would have gone with her but she asked me to stay with the family. My father was probably roaming the Carpathian Mountains, stark raving mad, probably losing his mind and forgetting all about us, but in my heart I knew that wasn't the case. He was never going to forget us.

My father was an obsessive person to say the least; it showed when he traveled from Hungary to America, stopping in the area now called South Dakota where he met my mother, Kimimela, among the Santee people over 600 years ago. Her exotic nature captivating him and after almost two years he finally gained her trust and won her hand, trapping her forever in his clutches. She was turned immediately following the celebration and forever stuck in the world of the supernatural. In the years following, they were both extremely happy, even despite the obsessive controlling nature of my father; he was a scary man, going into intense rages and taking it out on her, and despite the love they held for each other. However my mother was still happy with him but when she got pregnant, my mother made a decision. Kimi loved my father and she knew that in his own sick and twisted way, he loved her, but she loved me more and didn't want to raise me under the abuse she constantly facing. Her decision made, she left him and never looked back. In the years since then he has no doubt been trying to find her, desperately searching anywhere he has heard word of her presence but since we had joined what was once Viktor's and now Michael's coven years ago, Marcus has not been able to find us, though he came close a few times. We would never be going back to him.

"When did you get back?" Roman asked and my mother met his eyes across the table.

"This morning, I wanted to be here before school tomorrow. Things went by faster than I anticipated so I decided to surprise you all and come back early." I was glad she did too, my mother and I were incredibly close, due to years of being together all by ourselves, being away from her made me antsy. I was constantly paranoid that my father had caught her and was making his way here to get me too. No one was happier to see her than I was, though I didn't say it with words.

"Okay, that covers the entire spiel you give us every year, so is there anything else or are you going to give us our schedules?" Eve asked with a frown. We had been sitting in silence for three minutes and eighteen seconds -I counted- and she was growing tired of it.

Michael said nothing, glaring at his daughter but passed our papers down, each in its own manila folder with a name on the front in his inelegant scrawl. Inside of mine, there was a new driver's license, my class schedule and a sheet of paper with the story that we were using printed in Michael's scrawl. Obviously, he was adamant about making this one last as long as possible, making sure that we had all the information we needed in case of an emergency and a failsafe was in place. Ignoring everything aside from the class schedule I retrieved it and studied it quickly, for once I was glad that I had an eidetic memory, but sometimes it could be irritating, especially if there was something I never wanted to see. I shook my head attempting to get memories of horrific sights out of my head and focus on the conversations around the table, everyone that got a schedule was just reading off what grade we were in, our class schedule, and the location of the school. I doubted we could get lost in a town this size but I kept my thoughts to myself; I had already irritated my mother and Michael with my smart mouth today, I could care less about the later but all hell would break loose if I got the former too mad.

It turns out that Roman and Andrew were both going in as seniors, Eve, Amelia and I going in as juniors. We would have gone in as freshman and sophomores, so we could stay longer, but it was hard enough to pull off being seventeen when we looked the way we did, and acted as mature as we often did, though there were many times when we were greatly immature. That would have been too much of a stretch, even for us.

"Okay Serena, read your schedule." Everyone around the table was silent waiting for me to say what I need to say.

"Okay, well I'm a junior so I have all junior and senior level classes. First Period- AP Spanish, second period- gym, third period- forensics, fourth period- AP History, then it's lunch (this is one of the schools where everyone has lunch at the same time), fifth period- art, sixth period- AP Calculus, seventh period- research core, and eighth period- free period… These are a bunch of easy classes." I responded as soon as I was finished and quickly recited directions to the school when I saw Michael's severe look.

"Well, that seems like everything so I will take my leave now," Lucian stood to his feet and helped Sonja out of her chair; he looked down at his watch and looked at everyone around the table. "It's getting late and we should be getting to bed. Especially those of us that have to get to work or school in the morning." I looked down at the clock on my cell phone and raised an eyebrow at him when I noticed that it was just barely nine o'clock. A quick look and a wink and I realized he didn't want to sit through this anymore than I did. "See you in the morning." He didn't wait for anyone to respond before he pulled Sonja from the room.

"Until tomorrow," I said, standing from my seat and motioning for Eve and Andy to join me, glad to finally be done with forced family time. Going to school for the two hundredth time tomorrow was bad enough.

Author's Note: Well, that's it for the first chapter... It was extremely long and came up to 14 pages on Microsoft Word. I was looking for a good place to stop it the entire time and I was going to stop it where Serena started working on her car but then I realized that the next chapter would be everything else that was left over and it would be really short so I just decided to stick with the freakishly long chapter it came out to be.

I've decided that I am going to delete the previous chapters I have written for the other stories that follow this same basic plot. I just don't want new people to see it and make a judgment based on what I wrote before this, think of me as an entirely new person.

Anyway, if you are still reading after this please let me know what you think and drop me a review or something, favorite, follow, something just to let me know if you liked it or hated it. Or even to just give me some advice on writing. That would be great.


End file.
